The interview
by kiwikid
Summary: There is no way Steve Mc Garrett would ever consider a 28 year old detective who slightly resembles a curly spaniel for his 5-0. So why does he change his mind. Set just prior to the series beginning.
1. Chapter 1

The interview

Chapter 1- Changes and Changing rooms

Steve Mc Garrett patted the large pile of folders on his desk and sighed loudly. He'd known that the opportunity to join the 5-0 team would attract alot of applicants. But he hadn't thought there would be this many. He would have to begin to thin the candidates down and offer interviews only to a select few that had the qualities he needed.

A knock interrupted his thoughts and he forced a smile upon his lips for the arrival of Chin Ho , Kono and Martin Miles. Marty was the reason for the vacancy on the 5-0 team, he was retiring in a few weeks.

The three detectives arranged themselves in their usual places around Steve's office. Marty's eyes widened at the huge pile of files, "they all want my job", he exclaimed. Steve nodded slowly

"They have some very big shoes to fill Marty", he replied softly . Martin grinned at the complement, "I'd stay Steve", he stated," but I've been looking forward to the day I can actually spend some time with Michelle and Carrie for a long time".

Even though Steve was a bachelor himself he understood how much family meant to his officers.

Marty had a lovely wife and a young daughter who deserved to see more of him. His selfish thoughts of asking Marty to stay longer washed away. He'd just have to get through the interview process.

Steve briefed his team on their current cases then dismissed them. Finally he returned his attention to the pile of files.

His office Manager May arrived with a huge cup of steaming coffee not long after he'd opened the first file. Steve offered her a grin," Thanks", he stated warmly," just what I need to get through this lot".

"Well as you know your day is relatively clear of appointments", May reminded her boss. "You just have to see Mr. Montague about the suit you're wearing to the Governor's function".

"Right I'll go about 2pm", Steve affirmed, "in the mean time", he glanced rather harshly at the pile of files. May nodded soberly, "I'll let you get back to it boss", she remarked as she departed.

Steve placed the first two applicants on a 'maybe' pile, both were good but not outstanding detectives. The next applicant he placed in the 'interview pile. He sighed, three down.

Taking a sip of his coffee Steve opened the next file, the candidate was detective Danny Williams of HPD. Steve forced his mind into thinking up what Williams looked like. As he continued to think he scanned down the file stopping at the entry stating 'age', Danny Williams was only 28.

Yes, now he remembered him all curly golden hair and big blue eyes, why did an exuberant spaniel dog suddenly spring into his mind. Steve shook his head; Williams may be young and keen but perhaps not 'seasoned' enough for a 5-0 position. He placed Danny's file on the 'no' pile then continued on through the candidates.

Time seemed to blur with Steve eating lunch at his desk. The applicants under consideration were slowly dwindling. Steve so far only had 4 definite 'interviewees with about 10 in the maybe pile, the rest were nos. A knock interrupted his perusal of the next file and May stuck her head in the door to remind him about his appointment. Steve was grateful for the break quickly stretching his tall frame out of his chair and strolling down to where he'd parked his Mercury.

Mr Montague's small tailoring business hand made some of the finest suits in Hawaii and Steve would not think of going anywhere else for a suit to wear to one of the Governors functions.

Sometimes Steve reflected he felt like some ornament the Governor displayed to people. Certainly the Governors guests reactions on meeting "the head of our state police', were certainly interesting ranging from indifference to almost fear. He was quite aware that both his friends and enemies saw him as tough cop and a no nonsense man. He was always relentless at tracking down criminals and expected hard work and dedication from all those around him. He knew even a few of his colleagues were wary of him. That reputation may have even stopped a few people applying for the job vacancy. But then if they were afraid of him they probably had no place in 5-0.

Thoughts whirling Steve smiled to Charles Montague as he came out to serve him. "ah Mr Mc Garrett , I need to take some more measurements, this way please".' Steve followed the man into the changing rooms.

"Why does it always happen to me", Danny Williams pleaded to his partner as they escorted two

handcuffed suspects back to their car. Lance Frazer bit his lip to try to stop a laugh escaping but did not quite succeed. A sound rather like a snort escaped his lips as he regarded his mud splattered partner. "I think it has something to do with… ",Lance began then stopped as he realized Danny might not want to hear the rest. "With what", Danny demanded firmly. Lance sighed, "well with your umm size Dan", he blurted. Danny coloured and Lance regarded him apologetically. "Your legs are not quite as long as ours so you cannot always outrun the suspects. So you have to resort to jumping on top of them at the first opportunity. Sometimes though a big muddy puddle gets in the way", Lance concluded as he gave in to laughter. Danny blushed almost scarlet, "come on Lancelot', he rebuked , "using the nickname the HPD officers called his partner, "it's not funny when you have to pay out lots of money to purchase new suits".

Lance looked somewhat ashamed of himself. "We'll get these two booked then you can go home and change", he told his filthy partner. Danny sighed, "this was my last suit, Lancelot. So I'll have to go to Montague's in my lunch time to get some new ones".

Lance raised one eyebrow, "don't know how you can afford his suits Dan", he stated. Dan scowled at him, "I can't afford his specially made ones Lance. He uses cut rate cloth for my suits. "

Lance pulled the car over to the curb and both detectives got out and escorted their suspects into the HPD building. Everyone stared at Dan as he passed. A few also wrinkled their noses and Danny began to wonder if that puddle had contained more than just mud. The lieutenant came out of his office as they passed, "Williams", he bellowed. Danny stopped his heart beating rapidly as he waited to see what his superior would say. "Don't tell me you fell over again", he stated. There was a little chuckle from onlookers. "Yes sir, this one here decided to make a run for it", Danny nodded toward the suspect. "Well if Frazer can check them both in I think you can attend to some more pressing matters like getting yourself cleaned fast", the Lieutenant shouted. He did not want HPD to be laughed at because one of his detectives looked like he'd been cleaning a drain. Danny blushed, "I'll got to Montague's to get a new suit straight away", he told the Lieutenant. "You do that Williams", the Lieutenant acknowledged. Danny turned away, "oh by the way Williams, well done,"the lieutenant grinned briefly at Danny as he departed.

Danny drove to Montague's and entered through the back door knowing the owner would not want him dripping mud all over his carpet.

Hearing the buzzer Charles Montague came out, a tape measure draped across his shoulders, "my, my, Mr. Williams another calamity I see", he shook his head at Danny's mud splattered form.

"Yes, I need another suit", Danny acknowledged." Strip off and I'll go and get you one". "You can use my store room as a changing room", Montague remarked. Danny took off his gun and placed it carefully outside the store room. Then entering the darkened space he turned on the small light and began to strip.

Steve Mc Garrett was already stripped down to his underwear and was waiting for Charles Montague to return with a partly finished suit. He was just getting bored with waiting when he heard some shouting.

Putting his head out the door Steve was surprised to see three men with guns walking across the store. One of them had Charles Montague firmly in his grip. Steve reached for his gun before he remembered he'd placed it in Charles's safe while he was getting changed.

So here he was the chief of 5-0 facing armed men in his underwear. Hmm bit of a problem!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2—underwear detectives

The armed men seemed to get the feeling someone was staring at them and waved their guns at Steve, "you, get back into that changing room, now", one ordered menacingly.

Charles Montegue looked terrified as he quickly remarked, "do what they say Mr Stevens".

Steve quickly got the idea the store owner didn't want him recognized as chief of 5-0 and was trying to deflect the gunmen's interest.

Steve backed up slowly hands held still while trying to burn the features of the gunmen into his brain. None of the three had bothered to hide their identities in any way and that didn't bode well for either him or Charles Montegue. However the fact that the gunmen had not immediately shot him at least gave him some time to determine a way out of this situation. But without his gun or access to his radio the best Steve could do was bide his time and hope he had a chance to turn this situation to his advantage.

With that thought in mind he quickly remarked, "alright, just relax, I was just trying on a suit".

One gunman, a tall lanky blonde whose height almost equaled his own approached

"Just do as you're told", he snapped gruffly as he gestured with his gun toward the changing room. When Steve didn't immediately move the blonde stepped forward and forced him back with one hand while waving the gun with the other. "Maybe we have a trouble maker here", he suggested mockingly while he thrust the gun in Steve's face.

"Relax, one of the other gunmen suggested, he can hardly do anything to you". Unless of course you're worried he'll strangle you with his underwear", the gunman suggested with a little chuckle.

The blonde just grunted his eyes not moving from Steve's face, "I don't know John, I reckon I've seen this one somewhere".

"John now turned his attention to Steve looking him over thoughtfully for a few seconds. He frowned as his eyes lingered over Steve's face , "Hmm, know what you mean, Charlie", John replied pensively," but lets not worry about it now, just get this job over. Our friend here can't do anything if he's locked in the changing room. Once the job is finished we can take care of him", John smiled at Steve. But his tone left no doubt that "taking care of him", involved something unpleasant.

John moved forward and entered the changing room himself. He picked up Steve's clothes, " I think I'll remove these ,just in case", he remarked

Steve tensed, if John searched his clothes he'd find his 5-0 ID. But luckily John just threw the clothes in a pile onto the floor outside the changing room. Then he gestured toward Steve. "Get in there Mr Stevens", he stated firmly.

Steve obeyed backing up into the changing room. The door was slammed abruptly then he heard a thump as something heavy was placed against the door.

He heard some laughter then footsteps retreating. Not long after it went quiet.

Steve pushed against the changing room door but found it would not budge one inch.

Well so much for getting out and alerting help. Steve sighed loudly and settled back against the changing room wall.

He closed his eyes, concentrating on slowing his rapidly beating heart and straining to pick up any sounds from the gunman. All he heard though was his own breathing.

Steve held his breath for a few seconds only to hear the breathing continue. That was rather strange though because the sounds weren't coming from him but rather through the small grating at the top of the changing room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Danny was waiting in the store room when he heard some rather gruff voices raised in anger. He opened the door a crack and peered out. The small gap was just wide enough for him to make out an armed man herding Mr Montague over to a row of boxes stacked at the back of the back room. Danny quietly closed the door again. He thought about what to do. The obvious solution was to try for his gun that sat not too far away from the store room door. But a quick glance to his left revealed his gun was no longer on top of the crates where he'd left it. Possibly Mr Montegue had placed the gun somewhere safe. However in doing so, he'd cut down Danny's chances of getting them both out of this situation. Danny carefully shut the door but remained with his ear pressed against the flimsy wood listening. "Where is it", he heard a voice demand. "I know it's in here somewhere", Charles Montegue stated fearfully. Danny heard a distinct slap as hand hit flesh, "somewhere is not good enough", that voice was different meaning there were at least two men out there. The second one sounded angry and was obviously harming Mr. Montague. Danny thought about what he was going to do

He tried to calm his rapidly beating heart and stop gasps escape from his lips, but somehow his breathing seemed to be rather loud echoing through the storeroom and even coming through the walls. Then suddenly it went quiet and still and Danny could hear his own heart and breathing. It was not loud like before. Danny looked around noting the small grill in the top of the store room. As he moved toward it the breathing seemed to start again. Someone was nearby, just on the other side of the wall. Nervously Danny got closer to the grill, "hello", he whispered softly.

Steve heard the soft greeting but said nothing for a few minutes while he thought over what the greeting could mean. Surely one of the gunman would not be whispering to him.

But if it wasn't a gunman then who was it? Steve figured the only way to find out was to ask.

"Hello,who's there", Danny tensed as a voice came out of the grate. He immediately felt a little suspicious, could one of the gunmen be playing a game with him. "I could ask the same", he whispered.

Steve supposed that was true, "I'm Mr. Steven's" he replied, using Mr Montegues made up name just in case this did turn out to be a gunman. "I'm locked in a changing room in Mr. Montegues store.

"Oh ", Danny responded as he relaxed somewhat. "Where are you, Steve asked.

"In the store room at the back of the store", Danny replied. "The store room ", Steve repeated , "so you work here then", that was the only reason he could think of that someone was hiding in the store room. "Ah ,no", came a rather embarrassed sounding reply. "Actually I was changing in here because I'd gotten all muddy", Danny explained.

"So the gunmen don't know you are there", Steve asked hopefully. "No", came back the reply. Steve thought over carefully what to do next. He shouldn't ask a civilian to risk his life but he also did need help as quickly as possible. With that thought in mind he whispered, "there are some armed men holding Mr. Montegue prisoner in the store, can you go for help". Danny moved away from the rear of the room and opened the door a crack, two men were moving boxes while a third kept his gun firmly trained on Mr. Montegue. Danny surveyed the scene solemnly evaluating Mr Stevens question.

The rear door to the store was shut and Danny guessed if the gunmen had any sense it would also be firmly locked from the inside. So in order to get out Danny would have to run across the back room and quickly open the back door. He thought seriously about his chances of success. As a police officer it was his job to get hostages out of harms way. But he also had to consider that being caught would not help Charles Montague or Mr Stevens. At the moment the gunmen had no idea he was here and he could use that to his advantage. Sighing softly to himself Danny turned back to the grating and told Mr Stevens,

"the gunmen are here in the back room, "I'd have to get past the three of them to get outside and I don't think I'd make it', he soberly stated.

Steve closed his eyes briefly; obviously escape from this situation was not going to be that easy. His job now was to reassure this frightened customer. He knew if this customer stayed hidden he'd probably be fine. But he might have to listen while both he and Mr Montegue were shot. That was not an easy thing for anyone to live with. Steve schooled himself in composing a comforting lie.

"Just stay put and try to relax", Steve told his partner in misfortune, "I'm sure we'll come out of this alright".

Danny though had also assessed the situation; he knew what it meant that the gunmen were not trying to hide their identities, they'd probably shoot Mr. Stevens and Mr Montague before they left. He had that long to figure out what to do. But he didn't want to frighten the poor customer in the changing room, "yes, I'm sure you're right", he lied back.

'Do you know what they are doing", Steve asked curiously.

"They appear to be looking for something", Danny replied, "they are moving boxes about and sounding a little agitated." Danny moved back toward the door and was about to open it and take another quick glance outside when he heard footsteps approaching.

He held his breath and pushed his body as far back into the store room as possible.

"Are you sure it's not in there", an annoyed voice asked. Danny froze as the door began to open.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- time is a valuable commodity

Danny squeezed further back against the store room shelving as the door continued to open. Any second now he would be discovered. "Hey I think I found the right package", came an excited voice from outside.

Danny partially relaxed as the door closed again. He crept forward again listening to what was happening.

If the gunmen had found what they were looking for then they would be leaving.

That meant time was running out. Still Danny couldn't think of a solution that would not involve him getting captured then eventually shot with the others.

He stayed still listening, hoping for that moment when things might change. "Yes, this is definitely the right package", one gunman stated.

"Good, lets get everything together, then we can leave", came another voice.

"What about me", asked Charles Montague in a frightened voice that sounded like a mouse squeak.

Hmm what do you reckon boys", came a taunting reply, "do you think we should let him live".

There was laughter and Danny could imagine the fear on Charles Montague's face as the gunmen teased him.

"What happens to you must also happen to your customer Mr Stevens. He has afterall also seen our faces", one gunman suggested.

"No you can't kill him", Charles Montague gasped out in a frightened voice. ""Just who is in charge here , Montague ", growled the same gunman. This one Danny reflected was the leader. His voice was confident, controlled and menacing. Danny's experience in psychology came in handy now profiling the personalities of the gunmen. He labeled the leader as man that you should not cross and had a feeling Mr Montague was going to find that fact out.

Sure enough Danny heard another slap as Charles Montague was hit again. A sound like a whimper reached him.

Danny found himself agonizing about what to do. If he went out into the room he could stop further harm coming to Mr. Montague right now, but what would he do to stop the men shooting him later. He cast a quick look around the store room, tape, material, and cotton, nothing that was even remotely useful as a weapon. Danny stopped his hand reaching for the door knob.

"What's happening now", Steve hissed through the grating. "They are hurting Mr. Montague", Danny replied shakily.

Steve nodded to himself, listening to something bad happening to others often made someone think about what could happen to them. This man sounded young and afraid. Steve didn't blame him for the fear , that was natural. Even he the mighty Steve Mc Garrett felt helpless in this situation.

He pushed himself against his changing room door hard. But whatever was against the door was heavy enough to pin the door firmly. He growled under his breath and turned back toward the grating.

"I can't help Mr Montague I'm trapped in here firmly", Steve replied

Danny heard another slap as Charles Montague was hit again. The gunmen laughed obviously enjoying the store owner's fear.

"That's enough now, lets finish getting everything together then we can leave", came John's harsh voice

There came loud sounds as the men moved things about. "They are going to leave soon " , Danny whispered to Steve. " I keep wondering what they'll do as they leave."

Steve reflected that the young mans voice now sounded tense and worried. He made the assumption that this young man was concerned for his own welfare.

"I'm sure you'll be fine", he grunted out through the grate

" I wasn't thinking about me", Danny replied seriously as he looked up at the grating and wished he could reach out to the other man.

Steve felt rather stunned by those words and reevaluated his opinion of the young man in the store room. "Look I know it's hard to stay there and do nothing but someone has to raise the alarm. You can do that after the gunmen leave. At least they won't get away with what ever they have planned", he whispered in a firm assured voice.

Danny frowned up at the grate, the man in the changing room sounded more determined than scared.

His attitude only fuelled Danny's resolution, "I can't just stand here and do nothing", he remarked firmly.

Steve thought carefully, the young man was obviously brave but he didn't want him to put himself in danger needlessly.

"There is nothing you could do. Just stay there", Steve replied firmly . He then added with an undertone of reassurance, "getting hurt yourself won't help us".

Danny had to reflect that his words were true.

"You know it occurs to me that I don't even know your name", Steve whispered through the grate.

Danny was about to reply when the banging sounds stopped and quiet descended upon the back room. That quiet was rapidly followed by a familiar sound that chilled Danny, a gun's trigger being pulled back.

Charles Montague began to whimper, "no please, no".

Danny found his hand reaching for the door as he prepared to stop the shooting.

"Wait", that was a gunman's voice. Danny froze listening intently. "Why waste bullets Mitch".

"He's seen us", came the query from Mitch. He was the third of the gunmen, the one who's voice Danny had not heard before.

"Yeah but I have something else in mind. Believe me it's equally as permanent and will tie the authorities up more than a double homicide", the leader replied.

"What have you got in mind John", asked Mitch. "Let's make use of one of these", John responded in a type of glee.

Danny heard a rather evil sounding chuckle, "yes that would be rather permanent ", Mitch replied.

"But won't that warn them", came the second gunman's cautioning voice. "I don't see how they'll know what is about to happen Charlie", John soothed. "They won't know we have another one, until it is too late", he finished menacingly.

"Let's do it then", Mitch decided. "Good take Montague out into the main room. I'm just going to take a few precautions out here", John decided.

Danny heard sounds of protesting from Charles Montague then a loud slap that silenced the store owner. He then heard dragging sounds that got louder then faded as the men moved toward the front of the store.

"They are coming your way", Danny warned his partner in misfortune.

Danny moved forward again. Now there was only one man out in the main room. It just might be possible to overpower him and demand the release of the other hostages.

Taking a few calming breaths Danny put his hand on the door and pushed. Nothing happened. Danny tried again, nothing. Obviously when the gunmen had been moving things about, they had pinned something against the store room door. Now he was trapped and helpless.

Steve heard dragging then a thump. The distinct sounds of footsteps closing in on the changing room door echoed loudly. Steve braced himself for what was about to happen as the door was flung open.

"Just thought I should tell you Mr Stevens that we are leaving now", John growled into Steve's face as he held his gun firmly trained on Steve's heart. The other gunmen also had their guns out and Steve knew that trying anything now would result in his instant death

But he wondered why John had bothered to come and tell him this. That answer was forthcoming as John moved forward pressing this gun tight against Steve's abdomen as he growled, "I've been thinking over where I might have seen you and I finally remembered". His face was emotionless but a cold hatred burnt in his eyes. Steve had no doubt this man now knew exactly who he was. He braced himself to feel the bullet that would end his life and thought of the young man in the store room. He hoped he had now gotten away and was on the way to get help.

That help though would probably come too late for him.

"So I thought of something a little bit more fitting for your death", John continued as he grinned at Steve in a slightly mad way. "While you are waiting to die you might think about what we will be doing to your precious Hawaii", John growled.

Steve began to relax as he realized he was not going to be shot.

The next words though made ice come in his stomach. "Oh and if you are thinking about someone coming to your rescue forget it. I've made sure the doors are all firmly secured." They came be breached, in time. Unfortunately time is a commodity you won't have", John grinned coldly in his face

He hit Steve then, hard in the stomach.

The 5-0 boss groaned but didn't give the gunman the satisfaction of doubling over.

Then with the help of one of his colleagues John pressed him back into the changing room.

He dumped a box next to him then retreated slamming the door hard in Steve's face. The thumping sound that followed soon after indicated the same heavy object was again jammed against the door.

He was trapped again after doing precisely nothing to get them out of this situation. "Bye now", John giggled in a high voice.

Steve heard footsteps retreating then suddenly everything went quiet.

"Are you still there", Steve asked through the grate.

"Yes, they have pinned something against the door, I can't get out", came the only slightly nervous reply

"It doesn't matter they did something to the doors anyway", Steve replied in a resigned voice.

"So we just wait for someone to get us out", Danny remarked in relief, glad that they were all alright.

Steve thought about that. John had seemed certain he would die. Yet he had not pulled the trigger himself. So why would he seem so certain Steve asked himself. Suddenly feeling cold Steve looked down at the box near his feet.

Carefully kneeling down he placed one hand on the lid of the box and slowly lifted. He felt no resistance and continue to lift. Finally what was inside was revealed. "Oh no", Steve couldn't help his cry of shock.

"What, it is", he heard the voice of his fellow prisoner ask.

Steve took a deep breath and looked again at what lay at his feet. He knew he could do nothing about the thing and felt a cold stab of regret. Even though he was a cop, he hadn't had to tell many people they were going to die.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- an unusual type of talent

"What is it?", Danny repeated anxiously after hearing a gasped "Oh no" echo through the grating.

"It's… well, the gunmen left something behind", Steve deflected the question as his mind churned with exactly how to break the news.

"What sort of something", Danny asked insistently. Steve braced himself, "I am afraid, it's a bomb", he rushed out hurriedly.

Danny shook his head sure he hadn't heard right, "did you say a bomb", Danny insisted

"Yes, I'm sorry but it's primed and ticking and I "m not sure how to stop it", Steve told him sadly as his eyes ran over the form of the old alarm clock ,tangle of fires and sticks of dynamite.

Danny found himself leaning back against the wall and smiling to himself. Before the situation had seemed to be out of his control but now finally there was something he could deal with…well hopefully. First though he needed to get some more information but he could not let the other man panic. He would have to deal with the situation calmly and with confidence assuring the man they he could get both of them out of this situation alive.

Steve had figured the silence for terror, perhaps the poor guy had even fainted with shock. If that was the case then that left him to figure out what to do. His eyes surveyed the wires on the device working out which one he could pull. "Maybe I'll pull the red one", he muttered out loud.

Danny's eyes widened in shock, "no, no don't do that", he hurriedly shouted.

Steve pulled his hand back from the wires. "Look I know it's scary but I'm sure we'll be alright", the guy from the store room was saying in a calm voice.

Steve shook his head, maybe the shock of what he'd said hadn't really got to the guy yet. Steve wet his lips and admitted, "I don't really know what to do". Leaning back against the door he reflected that he did not say those words very often. The anonymity of the other person made it easier to say somehow. But the words were like a bitter blow, he deeply regretted never involving himself in bomb disposal. He hoped right then for a miracle, like Mr Montague regaining consciousness and getting them out of this mess. "I don't know too much about defusing bombs", he stated to the guy in the store room.

"I do", Danny told him confidently. Steve though was not really listening just running through in his mind everything the guys in bomb disposal had talked about. Then suddenly the thought that some miraculous words had just been uttered entered his brain.

"Hold on a minute", Steve gasped, "did you just say you know how to defuse a bomb".

"Yes", Danny replied clearly and calmly. Steve was staring at the grating his eyes wide with disbelief and his mouth half open. If the guy in the store room could have seen him he would have thought he looked rather ridiculous. "Where exactly did you learn that", Steve spluttered out in astonishment.

"HPD", Danny replied calmly . Steve's eyes widened, "you're a cop", he remarked, stunned.

"Yes", Danny replied. That actually raised a few questions for Steve but he decided to forestall them for the moment and concentrate on getting them all out of the predicament.

"So if you just remain calm and describe the bomb for me", Danny requested. Steve felt the absurd urge to laugh. This young police officer was telling him to stay calm.

But then he remembered that the guy had no idea who he really was. He was about to tell him when he remembered the reaction of other young officers when being introduced, they turned into nervous quivering wrecks. He could not have that happening now. So he took a deep steadying breath and calmly described the device.

Danny was glad that his calm demeanor had worked on the guy. He looked down at his hands and noticed they were shaking slightly. He took a deep breath and when he spoke it was with a voice that held a confidence he didn't really feel.

"That was really great", he told the guy proudly, "it gives me a good idea of what we are dealing with".

Danny began to think over the description deciding exactly what he would need to stop this device. This situation was not like a regular bomb disposal as he didn't even have a kit of specialized tools to help him. He was however trapped in a store room so he began to look hopefully through the shelves.

Steve was anxiously watching the clock on the timer tick down. "Can you deal with this bomb", he asked. "In normal circumstances it'd be easy", Danny replied slowly. "However we are left with using whatever is at hand to stop this thing". The main thing will be cutting the wires. We don't have the proper tools for that but we do have very sharp scissors", he told his companion as his search revealed some of Mr Montague's tools of the trade.

Steve looked at the wiring skeptically but didn't want to dump cold water on this young mans suggestions. "I'm going to climb up and push the tools through the grating", Danny stated.

Steve heard some banging as the guy presumably moved objects around. "Okay I'm pushing the tools through now", he heard minutes later.

Steve reached up toward the grating his fingers quickly and carefully grasping the scissors and other implements that were pushed through.

"Okay I've got them all", he told the nameless HPD officer. "Now talk me through what to do".

"Alright, I'm going to begin we'll go through this slowly and steadily. If you feel nervous just stop for a few seconds to get your thoughts in order", Danny instructed.

"I'm ready", Steve announced confidently. He realized he did feel a little nervous. Not because of the bomb but mostly because he was used to being in control of a situation. But now he needed to trust this young HPD officer.

"Right the first thing you need to do is separate the wires", Danny stated.

Steve carefully followed the instructions the young officer gave. Sweat dripped down his brow and ran down his face but he did not stop to wipe it off. Time was a valuable commodity with barely 7 minutes left until this bomb went off.

"Alright now get that small piece of wood I passed through and place it between the wires", Danny directed. Steve's hand shook as he carefully slid the wood between the now untangled wires. But with slow persistence he managed to achieve that task.

"Phew", Steve let out a breath of relief. "I'm glad you've done this before", he stated to Danny.

Danny grimaced to himself. He didn't dare mention one important fact, that all the other bombs he'd worked on were only practice models. This was in fact the first real bomb he'd had to defuse.

"Alright what ….",Steve was about to ask what else to do when the piece of wood he'd so painstakingly placed moved slightly and touched the casing of the clock. Before his eyes the hands suddenly started to move faster and an ominous sound began.

In a fast but clear voice he hurriedly filled the young cop in, "what do I do?", he asked.

Danny found his hands shaking more as he thought about the request. Suddenly everything he'd ever learnt had gone completely out of his head and he had no idea what he should do next.

He did know one thing however, if he didn't remember in a hurry they were all going to die.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Cross examination

Having a blank moment was at that particular time one of the scariest things Danny had ever experienced. Thankfully it was only a moment before his brain suddenly snapped back to life and he knew exactly what to do. "Cut the blue wire", he remarked calmly hoping the other guy would never suspect he'd zoned out.

Steve lifted up the scissors and hurriedly complied. It took several agonizing seconds to cut the wire.

The ominous sound stopped but the hands of the clock moved faster and faster. Steve found himself closing his eyes and waiting for the blast. All he heard though was a click as the clock hands stopped still.

Opening his eyes Steve studied the bomb, "it's stopped", he stated soberly then with a sudden relief he repeated in a yell, "it's stopped".

Danny found himself grinning in relief. "Thank goodness", he stated with a sigh.

"That's very true", Steve stated, "but we are still trapped in here and there is another bomb being placed out there".

Danny sobered as he realized that was true. But that remaining bomb would not be his concern.

With a case this serious 5-0 would take over the investigation while he went back to HPD.

"I guess we can leave it up to 5-0 to deal with that", Danny stated to the man he knew as Mr Steven's

Steve thought he heard an undertone of something in the young cops voice and was about to question further when a loud groan sounded from outside his cubicle.

"Mr Montague, can you hear me", Steve quickly asked. The store owner groggily sat up and blinked a few times while trying to clear his head. "Yeah I'm here", he replied.

"If the phone is working can you call 5-0 and let them know what is happening", Steve asked.

"Alright", Montague replied as he dragged himself to his feet and stumbled toward the phone.

He noticed the criminals had left it slightly off the hook but had not attempted to cut the wires.

Hurriedly he put the phone down then up again and made the call.

Steve waited rather impatiently until he heard Mr Montague call, "help is on the way".

Steve repeated these words to the young man in the store room

then asked Mr. Montague if he could remove whatever was against the door. The storeowner however couldn't shift the container. So Steve had to wait until sounds of banging indicated that people on the outside were breaking their way into the store.

Long minutes later Steve finally found himself looking at Chin Ho Kelly. "We need to get this scene processed quickly, he told Chin. We have a group of men out there with another bomb".

He showed Chin the device from his changing room. "You did a good job on the bomb", Chin complemented. He'd been unaware that Steve had that sort of talent.

"It wasn't me, it was…," suddenly Steve realized he'd forgotten all about the guy in the changing room.

"There's a young cop who's name I do not know stuck in the store room", he told Chin Ho. "Take him to HQ and get his statement, I'll talk to him later." Chin was about to walk away when Steve reached out and grabbed his arm. "He doesn't know who I am", he told Chin, "I'd like the opportunity to tell him myself."

Chin looked rather startled but didn't question further.

"I'll interview Montague to see if he has any ideas about the men's identities and possible targets for the bomb", Steve instructed.

Chin smiled slightly to himself causing Steve to realize that he was still standing in his underwear. He flushed slightly.

"Get everything underway while I get changed", he told Chin as he hurried off.

Danny found the door being opening by an older oriental gentleman who flashed a 5-0 badge at him and introduced himself as "Chin ho Kelly 5-0". Danny shook the outstretched hand, introducing himself, "Detective Danny Williams HPD"

Finally being able to exit the store room Danny stretched a few times. "Get changed then come with me", Chin instructed. Danny regarded the 5-0 detective nervously for a second before admitting. "I have nothing to wear. My suit got muddy and I was waiting for Mr Montague to give me a new one."

Chin smiled reassuringly, "it's alright, you'll have to come to 5-0 HQ like that. But I'll fix you up with something to wear when we get there."

Danny nodded and followed the 5-0 detective to his car. "I guess it was a pretty nerve racking time", Chin remarked as he opened the door for Danny. 'Yes, it was", Danny acknowledged.

Chin noticed that the young detective seemed a little nervous. "Are you alright", he asked softly.

Danny bit his lip and looked over at Chin, "I guess Mr Mc Garrett will be interviewing me".

Chin remembered what Steve had said about this detective not knowing his identity.

"He has a few things to take care of first. But yes he will want to speak with you",Chin affirmed.

"Don't worry he doesn't bite", Chin stated with an almost smile. He thought it was kind of funny that the young detective was more scared of Steve than what he'd just been through.

Chin began to slow as the car neared the 5-0 building. "Have you ever been here before", he asked.

He didn't recall ever meeting this young detective but that could just be his memory.

"I've delivered a few files but that's it", Danny remarked. Chin deftly parked the car and hopped out.

Danny stayed in his seat blushing furiously as he realized he'd have to walk into the 5-0 building in his underwear.

Chin found this quite amusing but didn't want to upset this already nervous young man , so he fetched a blanket from the trunk of his car and offered it to Danny.

Wrapped up like a mummy Danny entered the palace. He did his best to ignore the speculative glances of the people he passed. Finally he found himself in the 5-0 offices. An attractive dark haired secretary regarded him with slight amusement causing Danny to blush harder. Chin escorted Danny to his office and invited him to sit down. "All right detective Williams can you run through what happened."

Danny gave Chin Ho a concise report.

He was just finishing up when the outer door opened and a tall suited man entered. He stopped right by Chin's desk and regarded Danny speculatively. Danny nervously looked up in his eyes knowing instinctively that this man was the infamous Steve Mc Garrett.

"Steve this is detective Danny Williams", Chin introduced.

Steve held out his hand and Danny shook. Chin handed Steve Dannys statement . The 5-0 Chief took the file then requested, "come with me detective Williams ". Feeling rather like he had lead in his stomach Danny followed Mc Garrett into his office and at his invitation sat in one of his white leather chairs.

"Are Mr Montague and Mr. Stevens alright sir",Danny asked nervously . "Mr Montague has been treated in the emergency room for some injuries but is now discharged and helping us with our inquiries", Steve replied. "Mr Stevens is fine and after giving us his statement has gone back to work", Steve said that quite poker faced without even the hint of a smile. He was wondering how long it'd take this detective to realize exactly who Mr Stevens was.

Danny nodded absently thinking that Mr Mc Garrett's voice sounded quite familiar. But then he supposed he had heard that voice on television a few times. Danny wanted to ask more about the bombers but didn't want to seem like he was being pushy to the boss of 5-0. So he just sat in his chair quietly waiting for Mc Garrett to begin his questions.

Steve noticed that detective Williams seemed nervous and attempted some small talk to put him at ease. "I guess this is rather a strange thing to happen in your lunch hour", Steve remarked.

Danny repeated the nod unable to take his eyes off Steve and his speculative gaze, exactly what was the 5-0 boss thinking.

Steve gave up trying to put this detective at ease and went straight into asking questions about the bomb.

"If you have dealt with bombs before then you must have some ideas about where someone could purchase the items for their construction. Mr Montague could not tell us anything very useful so we may need another angle for tracking down the bomb makers", Steve asked.

Danny kept his voice free of nerves as he responded, "unfortunately sir, the items were very standardized and available at a variety of different places. Few people actually realize how easy it is to assemble a rudimentary explosive device. The only line available may be the explosive."

Steve felt frustrated as a line of inquiry disappeared and hit his desk in frustration. Danny actually jumped. When Mc Garrett made no attempt to talk further about the bomb Danny steeled himself and swallowed his nervousness, deciding to ak the 5-0 boss a question.

"So you don't know the location of the other bomb", Danny asked tentatively

"No, Mr Montague just said that his brother had sent the cartons and asked if he could store them for awhile. He claims he had no idea as to their contents. He also has no idea of the full names of the bomber though or course he could give us a full description. I have that description out on the wire and sent to every place I can find. We could get a kick back immediately or it could take a while", Steve stated.

Danny waited silently after Mc Garretts report. "I just wanted to ask you a few more questions about the incident detective Williams", Steve remarked a few seconds later.

"Of course sir", Danny responded levelly. "Okay so you are in the store room without your weapon, but you still possess the element of surprise. Why didn't you use that to jump the gunmen", Steve asked.

Danny flushed but remained calm, he had done nothing wrong in the situation but he did understand why Mc Garrett asked the question. As a cop it was his responsibility to control the situation. "I did think of jumping them sir", he responded calmly and firmly," but they still had a hostage they could use against me". Even if I had a weapon I still would have considered that fact. I decided that waiting for a better opportunity was better for the safety of both hostages and myself", Danny concluded

Steve hadn't really been questioning Danny's actions he'd mainly asked to get an idea about this young mans ability to assess the situation. So far he had no argument over what Danny had said.

"Very well", he remarked, "next question", Steve took a breath then asked

"When you mentioned that the case would be handed over to 5-0 you sounded almost upset, why was that detective Williams?

Danny went red and was rendered speechless. How on earth did Steve Mc Garrett known that. He'd never mentioned it in the report. It was almost like he was there and had heard what Danny had said.

As he tried to get his whirling thoughts in order it occurred to Danny that Steve Mc Garrett had not had time to read his report. So how exactly had he known what had happened. Suddenly it occurred to Danny why Mc Garrett's voice seemed so familiar; he'd heard it through the grating. Now Danny was acutely embarrassed Mc Garrett must think he was an incompetent detective for taking so long to figure out who Mr Stevens was. He guessed Mc Garrett must have some issue over what he'd said and he waited for the axe to fall

"Well detective Williams", Steve asked again slowly and steadily his eyes never wavering from Danny's.

Danny gulped nervously as he though about just what to say.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 joint venture

Steve knew that some officers from HPD resented 5-0. He worked hard to maintain good relations but still the resentment remained. From the flush on Williams face he guessed he felt uncomfortable about being asked about his feelings toward 5-0. Steve found himself hoping Williams was not going to give him an angry response.

"I assure you sir, I have nothing against 5-0", Danny remarked shifting his eyes to focus on Mc Garrett's. " The comment came about sir after I'd had to sit in that store room listening to what was happening to Mr Montague, I felt quite passionate about being involved in catching the men responsible for hurting him.'

Steve gave Danny the famous Mc Garrett stare and noticed with relief that the young detective did not break eye contact. His words were passionate and sincere and Steve found himself feeling a rush of admiration for this young detective. Danny Williams was nervous but he was not going to let that deter him from speaking his mind,

"I understand your sentiments completely detective William"s, Steve told Danny as his softening his gaze and actually smiled slightly. "I have no issue with anything you did or said during the incident. Remember I was there also and equally in a position to decide to act."

Danny felt rather startled at the words, "thank you sir", he replied finally breaking eye contact with Mc Garrett and feeling himself relax somewhat.

A knock interrupted any further discussion as Chin Ho entered and placed a suit on the back of Danny chair. Following behind Chin came two more detectives. One approached Steve's desk and leant over and whispered something in his ear.

Steve sighed heavily, "I had detective Miles trying to locate Montagues brother .He just found him."

Danny knew from the tone of Steve's voice that the news was not good, "dead, he guessed.

Steve looked up and met his eyes for a second, "yes, I guess they were not going to risk him revealing their actions".

Steve looked gravely at each detective. "I have a list of possible targets for a bombing. We will have to send units to each of them to see if we can spot any of the bombers."

"At this time our perpetrators think that HPD and 5-0 are tied up with the bombing of Montague's store. That does give us a slight advantage as the bombers may not be so cautious about being seen", Steve surmised.

"But we have to be careful not to spook them causing them to flee without revealing the location of the device."

The loud ringing of the phone interrupted the 5-0 boss. He picked it up, "yes, great, don't make it obvious you're interested but keep a discrete eye on him", he placed the phone down.

"That was the manager of the Ilikai hotel, he recognized one of the photos". Steve stood up, "the Ilikai is on the list of possible targets because several prominent people are currently staying there". He moved around to the front of his desk." Let's go", he instructed his detectives.

Danny felt slightly deflated, Steve Mc Garrett had almost been involving him in the loop, now however he was off with his team.

Marty, Chin and Kono reached Steve's door and were quickly out. Steve held onto the open door turned his head and asked ,"coming detective Williams".

Danny looked surprised but quickly got to his feet, "you've got about 5 minutes to get changed", Steve stated. Danny quickly shot out of the room and hurried to the bathroom where he changed clothes in record time. He found Mc Garrett waiting for him and kept level with the 5-0 boss's long strides as they exited the palace. "You can come with me", Steve stated as he indicated the passenger door of his Mercury.

Danny felt nervous about sitting in the same car as Mc Garrett but that didn't deter him from sliding into his chair. "I've notified HPD about your location", Mc Garrett informed him as he started the car. "They will provide backup for this operation including all the tools needed for disarming a second device". He turned to Danny, "no need to use the scissors this time".

Danny smiled slightly, "no need to be in your underwear either", he remarked with a slight air of mischief. He then paled as he realized he was teasing the head of 5-0. His HPD partner Lance would have laughed but Danny had no idea how Mc Garrett would respond.

To his great surprise Steve laughed heartily, "indeed detective Williams". Steve stopped laughing and leant closer to Danny and whispered "Steve Mc Garrett trapped in a changing room in his underwear is a state secret and you better not forget that", Steve kept his face in a steely visage but somehow could not stop a smile forming. The only member of his team that ever saw the softer side of him was Marty as they'd served together for years. It surprised him that he was joking with young Detective Williams. He was quite curious to find out more about this young detective so asked.

"Why did you get involved in bomb disposal detective Williams. It is not usually an area of interest for a young detective".

Danny was stunned again jokes and now small talk nobody had ever said anything about this side of Mc Garrett. Brushing away a momentary nervousness Danny replied, 'we had some men from bomb disposal give a talk at HPD. They mentioned that the amount of people involved in the area diminishes every year. It is high stress so people often leave after short periods of time or they… Danny paused, 'die in the line of duty", he concluded. "

Steve arched one eye brow, "good pep talk", he stated ironically. "Danny nodded, "yes but it is the reality of the job. I didn't think about the detractors just about the people whose lives I could potentially save."

"I think its very admirable that you took that attitude" , Steve replied as he turned and gave Danny a warm smile. Danny smiled back warily and looked a little surprised by his friendly conversation.

For an instance Steve was actually tempted to ask what this detective had heard about him. But then he decided he might create some unwanted nerves. So he remained silent for the rest of the journey.

Soon Mc Garrett was swiftly pulling his Mercury to the side and jumping out. He strode across the courtyard with his detectives trailing him like a brood of ducklings.

Quickly making his way to the office, Steve found the nervous looking Manager awaiting him. Mr Carlton didn't know the complete details of why 5-0 was looking for one of his patrons but he figured it had to be bad.

"I booked this one into a room 2 days ago", Bryce Carlton told steve as he tapped the photo of the man Steve only knew as 'John".

He gave his name as Robert Clarke and his passport said he was from the United kingdom,", Carlton sounded slightly skeptical as he said that.

"You sound like you don't believe him", Steve remarked picking up on the tone. Carlton screwed up his face, "well I thought I detected a trace of a different accent. But I wasn't about to question Mr Clarke as he had", Bryce looked at Steve then finished, 'scary eyes'.

Steve actually agreed with Carlton on that one.

"Any ideas where he is now", Steve asked. Carlton nodded, "yeah he's in his room".

"Is he alone", Marty asked. Carlton shrugged, "I never saw anyone else".

Marty looked at Steve, "the others won't be too far away", he stated. "what exactly do you want this guy for any way", Carlton asked curiously. Steve looked grave, "there is a chance they are placing an explosive device somewhere in the Ilikai."

Carlton went pale. Steve touched him briefly on the shoulder, "we don't need to cause a panic and potentially loose the bombers. I brought an expert along so we can disarm any device straight away." I've also called HPD for back up in case we need it."

Carlton looked only somewhat reassured.

Steve took the room key from the managers shaking hand and with his detective in tow quckly made his way toward the elevators.

Steve stopped briefly to talk to the occupants of the HPd patrol car that pulled up in front of the hotel.

"Keep a low profile", he told them.

"Looks like they took the top floor", Steve told the others.

"that will make it harder for them to get away", Marty reflected. "Harder but not impossible, don't forget they have explosives with them", Steve reminded.

They made their way to the lifts and quickly exited on the top floor. Danny followed along mirroring the movements of the other detectives . He drew his gun as they approached Robert Clarkes room.

Steve tapped on the door, "room service mr Clarke", he announced. The door opened a crack and the man Steve knew as Mitch looked out at them. He made a sound like a strangled yelp and quickly tried to close the door. Steve had the advantage of more help though, aided by the force of Kono they bashed through the door way and were quickly off in pursuit of Mitch.

Steve left the chasing to Kono and began to search the rest of the room. It quickly became obvious that the other two perpetrators were not hiding in the room.

Kono came into the main room half dragging Mitch. "You're too late Mc Garrett", Mitch hissed out, "the bombs already been placed."

Steve stared Mitch in the face, "where", he demanded. Mitch though shook his head, "Robert placed the bomb and didn't tell us its location". But you'll know where it is when it goes off", Mitch remarked smugly.

Steve turned to Marty, "we never encountered anyone coming down in the lift so the others have still got to be up here somewhere".

Danny noted that Mitch looked almost deflated at that comment. Steve nodded to Kono," take this one down to the HPD car and have them take him in for booking. We will search this floor for Charlie and Robert."

Mitch started laughing as Kono led him away, "I'd like to see you search this whole floor in 20 minutes Mc Garrett", he stated.

Steve turned to the man, 'so the bomb is here". Mitch shrugged, "yeah but it could be anywhere Mc Garrett and 20 minutes is all you've got."

Danny found himself shaking as he listened. Even at this time of day there were a lot of people in this hotel. Unless they found this bomb fast all those people were going to have the worst type of day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- ending with a bang or maybe a whimper

The tension in the air was heavy as Steve ordered the evacuation of the Ilikai as a precaution. He knew that hotels were always prepared for all types of emergencies. But the unforeseen could also quickly arise, like the inability to find all of the patrons in time.

Steve didn't want there to be any casualties and was hoping they could find Robert Clarke and his associate quickly.

But that hope was quickly dispelled when Steve realized there were potentially many places to hide.

The hotel rooms on the top floor would all have to be searched. But Steve did not want to provoke a potential hostage situation by forcing Clarke to take rash action. So he had Marty dress as a hotel employee and knock politely on each door .

He left Kono and Chin searching all cupboards and storage areas on the top floor while he took Danny up onto the roof.

Danny followed Mc Garrett closely his gun drawn and his eyes alert for the signs of movement.

But there seemed to be an almost eerie quietness on the roof. It was like the weather just before a storm, still and calm. "If he's up here then I'm going to make sure he can't get down", Steve told Danny.

"Maybe getting away is not his plan", Danny remarked. This comment caused Mc Garrett to turn and study him intently. Danny flushed and tensed under the scrutiny; he almost apologized for giving his opinion but decided against it. "I umm studied psychology for awhile", he clarified nervously," Clarke struck me as a man determined to go through with his plans, at any cost". After a few seconds of silent staring Steve admitted, "you could be right and that makes Clarke all the more dangerous". Danny visibly relaxed.

Seeing the reaction Steve turned to him seriously, "regardless of what you have heard about me detective Williams I do not eat detectives who offer me an opinion". Danny saw sincerity in the blue eyes and nodded slowly.

Turning back toward the roof Steve caught a slight movement out the corner of his eye. He quickly ran in that direction not even bothering to turn to see if Danny was following, somehow he knew the detective would not be too far behind.

His rapid running was soon brought to a halt by a large piece of jutting out roof. Steve tentatively looked around the roof edging. He was sure that the movement he glimpsed was Clarke quickly ducking behind the jutting roof.

"I think he's behind there somewhere", Steve told Danny. "Perhaps there is another way up to the roof". Steve looked around the roof edging again and was shocked to see another pair of eyes looking into his for a fraction of a second before disappearing.

"Well, well Mc Garret"t, came a yell, "I don't know how you managed to get away but perhaps your luck has run out", the voice of Robert Clarke taunted.

"It's your luck that has run out Clarke, you are surrounded by police officers and there is no way off the roof". Come out quietly ", Steve yelled back.

"No way Mc Garrett, I have wired explosives to the fire escape door behind me. Any efforts to break in will result in a mighty big boom. As for the other bomb I have the detonator on me and if I so much as see or hear another person I'll use it to activate an instant explosion."

"You'll die as well", Steve pointed out calmly trying to keep his anger in check.

"I guess that is the price I'll pay for international coverage for my cause", Clarke growled out. "The destruction of the Ilikai will be big news and there's nothing you can do to stop that".

Steve felt anger rise again, "alright what are your demands', he asked.

The laughter he got in response chilled him to the bone. "No demands Mc Garrett. I chose this place well, the roof coverage will protect me from an aerial assault and there is no other way on or off this roof."

"I suggest you concentrate on getting as many people as you can out of here because I'm going to activate this detonator shortly."

Part of Steve was thankful Mitch had lied when he'd said the bomb was already activated but the other part of Steve felt helpless as he realized this guy could not be talked down, he fully intended to die and to take out half of the Ilikai with him. It wouldn't matter if any one died or not the destruction of one of Hawaii's top hotels would sound loudly all over the world.

"There's got to be another way to get this guy", Steve snarled. Danny looked over the roof initially thinking that Robert Clarke had indeed chosen his position well.

He studied the roof again carefully this time with eyes that were trained as a marksman.

"There is a chance", he found himself saying. Steve's head whipped around staring at Danny.

Look there, a small gap", Danny remarked," put a marksman in that hotel room there and he might be able to take the guy out before he could use the detonator". Danny pointed out a hotel room that was almost in a direct line to where Clarke hid. "Then you'd only have the explosives on the door to deal with," Danny concluded as he turned to regard Steve seriously.

Steve carefully thought over Danny's suggestion. "Right I guess I'll radio for HPD to send a marksman. ", he decided after evaluating that the plan was sound. He looked down at the mass of flashing lights below. "Getting him here in time might be a problem." Steve was beginning to feel a sense of fate descend. Mc Garrett unable to save Ilikai, he could envisage the headline in his head.

Danny watched Mc Garretts face seeing a look of hopelessness that made him feel afraid. He took a deep breath turned and remarked, "I can do it".

Steve turned and stared, "did you just say something rather incredible again", he remarked slowly.

Danny nodded, "yeah I'm trained as a marksman". Steve looked Danny over carefully from head to toe, "you are going to have to go for a kill shot", he stated softly. He had seen a vulnerability in Danny's eyes that made him state this harsh reality to the young detective. They couldn't afford to miss Robert Clarke.

Danny froze for an instance; he carried a gun but had only ever fired back in self defense. For a chilling second Danny found himself wondering if he could actually do what Mc Garrett asked.

Steve saw Danny's face change, he reached out and softly patted Danny's shoulder, "it is not an easy thing to do but you will save a lot of lives". To his great surprise his hand stopped on Danny shoulder, "I have faith that you can do it", Steve stated.

Danny stared into the blue eyes and suddenly all his doubts faded away. "All right, have HPD get the rifle from the back of the patrol car", he told Steve.

Steve used his walkie talkie to radio that information.

"Mc Garrett, I guess you are planning to die with the rest", Robert Clarke taunted.

Danny mouthed 'stall him' to Steve as he ran back toward the door.

Steve took a breath, it was up to him to give Danny enough time to get into place and take the shot.

"So Clarke how come Charlie is not up there with you", Steve asked hoping to get the man to engage in conversation.

"oh he's out there somewhere Mc Garrett and I'm not about to give his location up.", Clarke replied.

"Why not, I'm going to get blown up along with you", Steve pointed out.

A chuckle sounded, "you know Mc Garrett in other circumstances I could almost like you", Clarke sounded calm and amused.

This demeanor brought no comfort to Steve, this was a man that was calmly ready to die. Hurry Danny he thought.

Danny was extremely thankful that certain HPD patrol cars carried rifles as the weapon was calmly handed to him.

He shouldered the weapon getting the feel of its weight as he moved to the window of the top floor room. He could look out and see the place Clarke was hiding but the man was hunched down at the back. "Draw him out", Danny whispered into his walkie talkie".

"Don't you have someone who cares about you", Mc Garrett threw out toward Clarke as he heard Danny's whisper.

"Old trick Mc Garrett can't you think up a better one", came the reply.

Okay distraction won't work so how about anger. "You know I didn't think you were a coward Clarke", Steve remarked making his voice sound dismissive .

"What", Clarke asked as he moved his finger slightly away from the detonator. "Well that's the coward's way out just barricading yourself up there. I thought you were a man who might like the satisfaction of personally beating me", Steve taunted.

Clarke stood taller his body tense, "why you jumped up smug bastard", he moved forward and tensed his fists ready for a fight.

Danny saw him move into sight and his finger tensed on the trigger, he was about to kill someone, his finger wavered on the trigger.

Clarke stopped still as though a thought occurred to him, "wait a minute Mc Garrett you're stalling", he began to move, bang a shot sounded and Robert Clarke fell like a rag doll to the ground with a bullet hole through his head.

Danny hardly remembered walking out of the room. But somehow he found himself back on the roof being congratulated by Steve Mc Garrett. "You got him, clean shot, he didn't have time to activate the detonator. We have a team climbing the roof now and approaching the bomb", Steve pointed over to where a team of padded men where working.

Danny watched as one turned and gave thumbs up sign. "Looks like everything is safe", Steve remarked as he regarded the rather pale Danny Williams.

"You had no choice", he said softly. "I know" ,Danny replied equally as softly. But it didn't help the hole in his heart, somewhere Robert Clark might have a family that would mourn his death and ask about why it was necessary to shoot him.

Steve found himself walking with his arm about Danny Williams shoulder, almost like a protective stance. He took Danny back down to his car keeping the reporters away with a glare.

Danny half concentrated on the journey back to 5-0. He knew what he'd done was necessary to save lives but it still hurt. He was rather surprised at how supportive Mc Garrett had been, he half expected a ,"oh grow up Williams you're a cop and killing people is just part of the job". But maybe Mc Garrett wasn't the 'feeling less robot' that some of HPD made him out to be.

They arrived back at 5-0 headquarters with Danny following Mc Garrett automatically. A warm coffee in his hands made him feel somewhat better and he finally began to relax again as he realized the drama was finally over. He'd go back to HPD and the others would all ask what it'd been like to work with the mighty Steve Mc Garrett.

"Steve don't forget about the interviews", May reminded as she slipped her boss his coffee.

Steve sighed rather loudly starling Danny and snapping him back to reality. "Well sir thanks for the coffee, I guess I should be reporting back to HPD", Danny stated rising from the leather chair and walking toward the door.

"A bomb disposal expert, part psychologist and a marksman, is that why you applied for a job here at 5-0" ,Steve's question interrupted Danny as he placed one hand on the door.

"I didn't apply ", Danny confessed. "What, but I have your application", a shocked Steve remarked as he looked over at the 'no' pile.

"The Lieutenant sent it in, I umm well I figured I'd be regarded as too young", Danny confessed still facing the door and now turning the handle.

Steve eyebrows were both arching, "you don't think you are worthy of a job in 5-0", he asked.

Danny felt himself flush, "I guess I still have a lot to learn sir", he stated.

Steve smiled broadly. One thing Danny didn't possess was a big ego. If he had then Steve would not be saying his next sentence. "Yes you probably do detective Williams, and I'd be honoured to be the one to teach you", Steve remarked.

Danny had turned the door knob before it registered that he'd thought he'd heard something rather incredible. He stopped and turned to face Mc Garrett, "sir", he queried.

"It's Steve ,Danny", Mc Garrett told him with a smile. Danny gaped, "are you offering me a job, sir um Steve", he asked incredulously . "Yes", Steve replied simply. "But don't I need to come for an interview and don't you need to interview other people", Danny rambled. "Well your interview was something rather extraordinary and conducted in the field. You showed loyalty, determination and courage. You have what I need for my team detective Williams and I don't want to interview any one else."

Danny realized he was still staring, he flushed again at Mc Garretts praise.

"Some of what they say about me is probably true, you might want to bear that in mind", Steve stated as he waited rather anxiously to hear what Danny Williams would say.

He wondered at the fact that it would bother him if Williams said no.

Danny was still stunned, it had never really occurred to him that he would be offered a job with 5-0. Even after all he'd done today he figured he'd still be seen as too young. But Mc Garrett obviously was going to overlook the age. Perhaps though he should tell Mc Garrett something before this went any further.

"I umm should tell you that I hesitated", Danny admitted. I had Clarke in my sights and I couldn't squeeze the trigger", Danny looked into Mc Garrett's eyes and waited for him to take back his offer.

Steve though smiled gently, "if it was easy for you to be a killer then I wouldn't want you", he stated firmly. "You had doubts but you still carried out your mission", Steve held out his hand, "Welcome to 5-0", he said hopefully.

Danny looked at the hand then stepped forward and took it into his own. "Thank you, sir umm Steve", Danny stated.

"Good", Steve smiled, "I'll let HPD know your transferring to us. I'll mentor you to Marty until he leaves". Now go write your report".

Danny smiled, "yes sir", he acknowledged. Steve looked at him seriously until Danny amended the address to "Steve".

Danny went back out into the main room and began to write. He was still doing that when the others returned and disappeared into Steve's office.

They came out about ten minutes later and gathered around the desk. "Welcome to the team", Chin, Kono and Marty greeted. "You'll be pleased to know we got Charlie", Chin told him with a friendly smile,"he was trying to get away with those being evacuated".

Danny acknowledged Chin's words then shook each hand warmly still feeling rather a sense of disbelief.

He then went back to writing his report.

Marty went into his own office and looked out discretely studying this new team member. It had stunned him to see Steve take quickly to Danny Williams. But when he thought more about it Marty realized how like him Williams really was. Leaning back in his chair Marty smiled, he could now leave 5-0 with a clear and happy mind. Steve had found a team member that would serve him as loyally as he had. Marty wondered if Steve would even shorten his name or think of some nickname like he had with him. He wrinkled his forehead as he tried to think up a shortened form of Danny.

Having no success at a possible nickname Marty began his own report; time would tell what Steve Mc Garrett would call this young exuberant little puppy.

THE END


End file.
